revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahiru Tsuyuzaki
| weapon = "Love Judgement" mace | revues = Revue of Jealousy | debut =Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Haruki Iwata Iwata Haruki 岩田陽葵 | voiacte = Maggie Flecknoe |caption1 = 162 cm}} Mahiru Tsuyuzaki (露崎 まひる, Tsuyuzaki Mahiru) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. Though she sings and dances her heart out on stage, this Stage Girl is normally withdrawn and contemplative. She admires her roommate Karen Aijo's cheery and outgoing nature, but her feelings are put in a difficult place when Hikari Kagura (Karen's old friend) shows up https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/mahiru/. Appearance Mahiru has straight wiast-length midnight-blue hair that has blunt ends, as do her bangs, which cover her forehead, she ties off two small even sections of her hair in a way that makes them stick out like antennae and slate-blue eyes. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black crew socks. Her casual outfit consists of a pale-pink overall dress with a deep V-neck, under which she wears a pale-yellow shirt with trumpet sleeves, and her shoes are red canvas shoes. While in the dorm, she wears a long pale-yellow cardigan over a T-shirt, and black leggings. Her revue outfit comprises a rich-green jacket with golden piping, a standing-type collar with a white cravat, pale-yellow turnbacks with golden piping, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband, aiguillettes, and epaulettes over a plain-white button-up shirt. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle. Her skirt is a green knife-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a green ribbon at the back, and a light-green tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a mace with an aquamarine-colored gem finial, and she occasionally uses it like a baseball bat. Personality "Warm, kind and enthusiastic" — Mahiru's personality as described by her roommate Karen. Mahiru is an easily flustered yet determined person, she is usually calm and shy, but dances and sings with vigor on the stage. She is shown/implied to have romantic feelings for Karen Aijo that she quickly despairs when she believes Karen no longer needs her once Hikari Kagura arrives. She is a very jealous person in general as she hates it when Karen gets closer to the other girls, and really doesn't like Hikari being the center of Karen's attention. Seisho Music Academy is such a prestigious school that Mahiru appeared on TV just for being able to go there. And despite keeping up with her classmates there for a year, she still believes she doesn't compare to any of them. In her mind being Karen's sidekick is the only thing she has, because it allows her to be part of someone else's radiance. Her family owns a farm, and she shares food they send with the rest of the girls in her class. Background Mahiru is a native of Hokkaido and graduated from Kitachian Junior High. Encouraged by her art-loving grandmother, Mahiru applied to the Academy and got admitted Episode 5. However, overwhelmed by the many talented girls at the Academy, she lost confidence in herself and subsequently forgot that she was selected thanks to her own unique "shine". Mahiru's specialty is dancing, particularly with the baton. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Revues Anime * Revue of Jealousy Live * Revue of Isolation (initial performance) * Revue of Jealousy * Revue of Summer Sky * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Canis Minor Trivia * Mahiru's surname Tsuyuzaki '''means "dew; dewdrop" (露) (tsuyu) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) ('''saki/'zaki'). * Mahiru's favorite gift is hair ties. * Mahiru is the only character from the franchise whose romantic feelings for another girl are somehow officially confirmed, as in Episode 5, her devotion to Karen Aijo manifests in Mahiru seeking out an indirect kiss with her and seeing Hikari Kagura as a rival for her affection, or in Episode 3, where Kaoruko Hanayagi describes her feelings in an almost straightforward way as “one-sided crush” and teases Mahiru about lesbian notes in her behavior. This feature of her personality remains unchanged both in the game and in the stage plays. * The above makes it quite intriguing that during the plot the affection of the two girls is compared to the “Mahiru feelings for Karen”, the first time this happens when Kaoruko compares her dependence on Futaba with this, and the second time when Mahiru herself comments on the mutual support of Maya and Claudine. * Mahiru also is the only heroine of the original cast, who has no official partner for her Takarazuka due, which is caused by her status of "loser" in the triangle with Karen and Hikari. Nevertheless, it is assumed that she was Karen's revue partner before the events of the original plot. * Mahiru's love for baseball and talent for the baton are taken directly from Haruki Iwata (Mahiru's voice actress). Iwata was a champion in baton twirling during her childhood and she holds a love for baseball to this day. * She is 162 cm, or 5'3'''' Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Seisho Music Academy Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Knight of the Sun Nation Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Knight of the Sun Nation Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Musketeer Porthos Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Musketeer Porthos Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Holy Night Santa Claus Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.jpg|Holy Night Santa Claus Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Professor Moriarty Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.jpg|Professor Moriarty Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Ahiru Kurosawa Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Ahiru Kurosawa Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Lancelot Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Lancelot Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Salai Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Salai Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Cinderella Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Cinderella Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Priestess Hifumi Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Priestess Hifumi Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Memoirs A Mild-Mannered Girl's Getting Heated Up!.jpg|A Mild-Mannered Girl's Getting Heated Up! A Sunny Day for Laundry.jpg|A Sunny Day for Laundry Just the Thing After Practice.jpg|Just the Thing After Practice A Moment in the Living Room.jpg|A Moment in the Living Room The First Snow.jpg|The First Snow Merry Christmas 2018.png|Merry Christmas 2018 The Costume Shop's Etude.jpg|The Costume Shop's Etude Until the Others Arrive.png|Until the Others Arrive Present for the Detective.png|Present for the Detective Challenge for the Detective.png|Challenge for the Detective Different Expressions.png|Different Expressions Synchro Girls!.png|Synchro Girls! Player-Manager Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.png|Player-Manager Mahiru Tsuyuzaki Dance for the Gods.png|Dance for the Gods References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls